Le Vampire et l'Ange
by kadronya
Summary: Une rencontre entre un vampire solitaire et une simple humaine...


.

…**LE VAMPIRE ET L'ANGE…**

.

.

_Disclamer :_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi._

_Beaucoup trouveront des similitudes avec mon OS « ELLE » (.net/s/6054872/1/ELLE) -c'est un peu le cas pour le début dont je reprends certains détails- sauf qu'ici, Bella est humaine !_

_Comme pour mes autres fictions, je ne demande pas de reviews même si je remercie d'avance ceux qui en laissent._

_Merci à ma SuperBêta Lenerol pour m'avoir relu, corrigé mes fautes et fait des suggestions très judicieuses !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécieriez ces quelques lignes._

_Katty_

***OoO***

.

.

.

Cette nuit-là était une nuit sans lune.

Le monde était donc plongé dans une obscurité que je chérissais tant.

Il faisait si noir en dehors des villes.

Aussi noir qu'était mon âme brûlant en Enfer.

Aussi noir que mes yeux qui trahissaient ma soif de sang humain.

Tout était parfait pour passer une bonne soirée, une bonne chasse.

Et ça rendait mon anticipation encore plus intense.

J'avais, depuis peu, décidé de refaire de l'Etat de Washington, mon nouveau terrain de jeux afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté de _la_ recroiser.

_Elle._

_L'ange._

La jeune adolescente que j'avais inconsciemment sauvée de quatre hommes qui voulaient la violer, quelques jours auparavant, dans une ruelle malfamée d'une ville nommée Port Angeles.

Je ne l'avais pas remarquée, au premier abord, me concentrant exclusivement sur les pensées de ces humains sans intérêt, à la recherche d'une proie qui m'amuserait un tant soi peu.

Je n'avais capté que celles de ses agresseurs.

Leurs têtes étaient remplies de plans aussi minables les uns des autres qui avaient pourtant pour seul et unique but de piéger une demoiselle qui passait par là.

Je me moquais complètement de la vie de mes victimes : Si les humains à qui je donnais la mort étaient _gentils_ ou _méchants_, _riches_ ou _pauvres_, _heureux_ ou _aigris_, _seul_ ou _membre d'une famille soudée_, _innocent_ ou _coupable_ d'un quelconque méfait sans importance.

Pour moi, chaque humain était identique à son voisin.

Ils me servaient juste à me nourrir.

Mais ce soir-là, ma part vampirique fut extrêmement ravie à la perspective de transformer ces chasseurs-là en proies.

_Mes_ proies à _moi_, _le prédateur ultime des humains_.

Et j'avais foncé tête baissée vers eux avant de tuer rapidement les trois premiers hommes, me délectant de la peur que j'inspirais à leur chef de bande qui assistait à leur mort sans rien faire.

Le troisième corps vidé de tout son sang enfin tombé à terre, je me retournais vers ma dernière proie, un sourire aux lèvres d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang que j'essuyais d'un coup de langue.

Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis le dernier homme tenir contre lui la jeune femme de leurs pensées !

J'étais apparemment intervenu un peu trop tard dans l'avancée de leur chasse, mais je m'en moquais bien maintenant que j'avais la possibilité de voir en face de moi leur magnifique cible à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention au premier abord, en la percevant dans leurs têtes.

J'avais rencontré beaucoup de femmes vampires et tué énormément d'humaines mais celle qui se tenait devant moi était littéralement une _pure_ beauté qui sentait en plus incroyablement bon.

Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur encadré par de belles boucles brunes, des yeux couleurs chocolat et des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau d'où ressortaient facilement le bleuté de ses veines gorgées de sang, sans parler de son corps divinement proportionné.

J'avais devant moi la vision parfaite d'_un ange_.

Elle était si belle, si naturelle ! Aucun artifice n'avait été utilisé pour créer cette angélique image et même si j'étais persuadé de ne pas rêver –mon état ne me le permettant pas- j'aurais pu croire à une illusion malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui semblait m'appeler à elle.

Sa posture raide et l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines me disait clairement qu'elle était terrifiée par moi, ou par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, mais ses incroyables yeux plongés dans les miens, dégageaient quelque chose de surprenant : De la _curiosité_.

J'étais incrédule -même si j'essayai de garder un air impassible- face à ce comportement, oubliant momentanément ma soif : C'était bien la première fois en plus de quatre-vingt dix ans d'existence vampirique qu'un humain réagissait de la sorte envers moi ou mes semblables en plus de ne pas baisser le regard face à l'un d'entre nous.

Elle semblait même vouloir lire en moi, fronçant adorablement les sourcils, ne se préoccupant pas de son agresseur qui la tenait pourtant fortement contre lui, lui qui croyait certainement pouvoir m'échapper en se servant d'elle comme d'un bouclier.

_Pitoyable humain._

Mais tandis que j'observais l'ange, je me rendis compte que je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées alors que nous nous fixions tous les deux du regard, concentrés.

_Comment ça se faisait ? Mon don ne marchait-il donc plus ? Ne pensait-elle donc pas ?_

Et pourtant j'entendais très clairement tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de l'homme, voire même de ceux du peu de personnes qui traînaient dans les parages mais rien ne me parvenait de l'ange.

J'étais stupéfié.

Incrédule.

Frustré.

_Surtout_ frustré.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser : C'était quelque chose d'impossible sans parler de son attitude qui démontrait tout le contraire. Elle avait plutôt l'air de se poser d'infinies questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre.

Puis la colère me gagna petit à petit.

Aucun être ne me résistait alors ce n'était pas une simple humaine qui allait me bloquer l'accès à ses pensées !

_Et pourtant…_

Au bout de plusieurs secondes –minutes ?- de concentration, je ne parvenais toujours pas à la lire, _elle_ dont les sentiments et émotions transparaissaient pourtant de son visage, de ses yeux qui me semblaient être des portes grandes ouvertes vers son âme.

Je grognais d'énervement, faisant sursauter l'homme tandis que l'ange me regardait, étrangement impassible. Et la voir ainsi, me troubla d'autant plus.

Elle ne réagissait pas à ma présence pourtant néfaste.

_Mais bon sang, à quoi pensait-elle ?_

Cet ange ne craignait-elle donc pas la mort sachant que j'allais la lui donner dans peu de temps ? Ne m'avait-elle pas vu tuer sans aucun remord trois de ses anciens agresseurs ?

Mes interrogations me rendaient de plus en plus furieux : Comment une telle créature pouvait se laisser attaquer sans rien faire pour s'échapper au lieu de se questionner sur les intentions de ceux qui l'attaquaient ?

_N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?_

Puis je vis littéralement rouge en apercevant les pensées de l'homme qui emprisonnait l'ange de ses bras : Il avait perçu mon intérêt à son égard et pensait pouvoir négocier sa vie qu'il détenait contre la sienne, imaginant divers scénarios où il la voyait mourir sous mes mains tandis qu'il prenait la fuite.

Il ne savait pas que sa vie ne possédait pas le quart de la valeur de celle de la petite humaine.

Je me mis en position d'attaque quand la main du suicidaire se posa sur le cou fragile de l'ange et le tuai avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Dès l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche pour me faire part de sa pitoyable proposition, je lui avais asséné un coup bien placé contre sa nuque, la brisant net.

L'ange, raide et aussi figée que je l'étais, regarda le quatrième cadavre, avant de relever ses yeux vers les miens, me fixant avec un air interrogateur.

J'inspirai profondément et m'imprégnai de son incroyable odeur, réfrénant le plus possible ma part vampirique afin de ne pas l'attaquer, _elle_.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas la voir morte.

Un ange ne pouvait et ne devait pas mourir ainsi.

Pas de la main d'un être damné aux Enfers.

Elle méritait, elle plus que quiconque, de vivre une vie longue et heureuse avant de retourner auprès des siens, au ciel.

Mais sa fragrance était irrésistible, elle envoûtait tous mes sens, annihilait mes bonnes intentions à son égard, me rendant vraiment dangereux pour elle.

-Euh… Merci ? souffla interrogativement la plus belle voix que je ne n'avais jusque là entendu.

Et ce fut son bref et timide remerciement qui lui sauva la vie car, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle me parle –et encore moins qu'elle me remercie d'avoir tué quatre hommes qui voulaient la violer- je retrouvais toute ma lucidité, étant trop incrédule pour l'attaquer.

N'avait-elle pas peur de moi ?

Ne craignait-elle pas la mort que j'étais prêt à lui donner ? Que j'avais octroyé aux quatre cadavres qui nous entouraient ?

Ou savait-elle qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas la tuer ?

Trop de questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit pour que je puisse être vexé contre cette humaine que je n'effrayais apparemment pas alors qu'elle n'avait prononcé qu'un seul et unique mot.

Un _'merci'._

-De rien, dis-je simplement avant de retenter de lire dans sa tête afin d'obtenir les réponses à mes questions, sans succès.

C'était la première fois qu'un humain –qu'un être vivant tout court même- attisait ma curiosité, me fascinait et m'attirait autant qu'elle et je ne voulais pas la quitter et retourner à ma vie monotone.

Mais je le devais.

Pour la survie de l'ange qui ne pourrait pas rester aux côtés d'un vampire sanguinaire sans être tuée ou transformée.

Mais avant toute séparation, je pouvais l'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle afin de veiller _sur sa sécurité_.

-Tu t'es perdue ? demandai-je en lui souriant, moqueur.

Elle me regarda, incrédule, avant de relever ses épaules et planter son regard froncé par la colère dans le mien.

_Courageux le petit agneau qui se prenait pour un lion._

-Je ne suis pas perdue, me dit-elle de mauvaise foi, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi avant d'être dérangée par tout ce remue-ménage.

_Dérangée par tout ce remue-ménage _? _C'est comme ça qu'elle appelle un meurtre commis de sang-froid ?_

Puis elle me planta, me tournant le dos pour se diriger vers le Sud, soit à l'opposé de toute habitation.

-Le centre-ville est dans cette direction, dis-je narquoisement en montrant du doigt la rue qui se trouvait derrière moi.

Elle fit demi-tour, me lançant un regard noir en passant près de moi tandis que je riais doucement de son comportement enfantin tout en savourant l'odeur alléchante qu'elle dégageait.

Elle était si _attachante_.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demandai-je en la suivant. Tu ne risquerais rien à mes côtés.

Elle marmonna des mots incompréhensibles –même pour les oreilles ultras fines d'un vampire- tout en continuant de me snober, ne faisant qu'attiser ma curiosité à son égard.

_Elle ne me craignait pas du tout on dirait._

Je réprimai un autre rire, essayant de ne pas la vexer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et continuai à marcher derrière elle, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'admirer ses beaux et longs cheveux bruns bouclés, son dos, ses superbes jambes galbées mais surtout ses magnifiques fesses rondes et fermes.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme malgré ma nature vampirique !_

Et pourtant, jamais je n'avais regardé une femme comme je regardais l'ange devant moi.

Jamais je n'avais éprouvé cette douce chaleur dans mon corps mort et froid envers quiconque d'autre qu'_elle_.

Je la voulais pour moi, la désirais ardemment mais tentais de réprimer tout ça afin de ne pas souiller l'ange de ma présence diabolique.

Seulement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça pourrait faire d'embrasser ses lèvres rouges, de découvrir de mes yeux, ma bouche et mes mains la pureté de son corps, de me perdre en elle.

Je m'embrasai sur place, littéralement.

Mon entrejambe se durcit pour la première fois de toute mon existence.

Je sentis mes yeux virer au noir profond sous le désir qui s'emparait de moi.

_Je voulais posséder l'ange._

Dans tous les sens du terme.

_Je voulais la faire mienne pour toute l'éternité._

Au diable mes convictions sur la pureté de son âme.

_Elle était à moi._

A moi seul.

Et j'étais un être trop égoïste pour la laisser vivre sa vie sans moi.

Mais je ne pouvais pas la transformer maintenant.

Je n'étais pas prêt.

Je pourrais facilement la tuer et ce n'était pas mon but.

Sans parler du fait que je n'avais aucun endroit où aller quand elle serait en pleine transformation. Aucun lieu où je pourrais veiller sur elle sans encombre.

Pour le moment, je devais la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, le seul lieu où elle était à peu près en sécurité.

Puis je la vis s'emmêler les pieds et prête à tomber au sol quand je me précipitai vers elle à vitesse vampirique et passai un bras autour de sa taille avant de la plaquer contre mon torse froid.

Sa chaleur était un vrai contraste face à ma température corporelle et une sorte de courant électrique se fit sentir aux divers endroits où nos corps se touchaient, me donnant envie de plus de choses.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant avant d'essayer de se retirer de mon étreinte.

Seulement je ne voulais pas perdre son contact, sa chaleur et la retournais face à moi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et eut un léger tressaillement quand elle aperçut la couleur de mes iris, mais n'eut pas plus peur, ne se dégagea pas, bien au contraire puisqu'elle me regarda intensément et droit dans les yeux.

Je voyais toujours de la curiosité dans ses yeux ainsi que d'autres émotions que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer -mon don ne pouvant me servir à la lire et à vraiment la comprendre comme je le faisais sur les autres créatures que je croisais.

Aucun de nous deux ne prononça le moindre mot.

Nous étions enfermés dans une sorte de bulle où plus rien ne comptait hormis l'autre.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle ressentait les mêmes émotions que moi, les mêmes envies que j'éprouvais à son égard rien qu'en essayant de lire à travers ses yeux chocolats.

Nous n'étions plus –et ce, depuis longtemps- un prédateur et sa proie.

Nous n'étions plus le vampire et l'ange.

Nous n'étions qu'un homme et une femme liés l'un à l'autre par je ne sais quel lien.

Je posai chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Rien que pouvoir savourer sa peau à cet endroit précis me rendait fou. J'avais envie de plus, d'ouvrir ma bouche, de découvrir la sienne de ma langue mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais aller plus loin dans ma démarche, ayant peur de lui faire du mal, de devenir encore plus dépendant d'elle que je ne l'étais déjà.

Mais l'ange décida à ma place en passant ses bras autour de ma nuque avant de m'embrasser fougueusement tout en se collant fermement contre moi.

Très vite, nos langues se rejoignirent et je crus finalement atteindre les portes du paradis.

Je ne voulais plus quitter ses bras.

Je voulais juste l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité.

-Hey Bella ! cria une voix féminine non loin de nous.

Mon ange se raidit avant d'enlever sa bouche de la mienne et se tourner vers celle qui avait rompu notre bulle, me faisant grogner de mécontentement et resserrer mon emprise sur elle avant que je ne plonge mon visage dans son cou où je respirai son incroyable odeur et déposai de petits baisers qui la firent frissonner, à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Hey, dit-elle d'une voix rauque avant de se racler quelque peu la gorge sous mon petit rire. Désolée pour le retard, je… Euh… J'étais…

-Te bile pas, Bella, si j'avais rencontré un mec aussi chaud que lui, moi aussi j'aurais été en retard. _*Même si je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu attirer l'attention d'un tel spécimen bien que je sois persuadée qu'il l'oubliera très vite quand il fera ma connaissance, foi de Jessica Stanley !*_

Je ricanai sous la naïveté de la demoiselle.

J'avais failli oublier à quel point les êtres humains pouvaient se montrer hypocrites quand ils étaient jaloux, mais cette Jessica battait tous les records vu la qualité de ses pensées. Heureusement, la deuxième jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, une certaine Angela, était réellement inquiète pour _Bella_ et rien que pour ça, elle avait toute ma gratitude.

-Bon, on ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant, dit simplement Bella en se détachant de moi, la tête baissée et les joues rougissantes.

_*Oh oui ! Je vais pouvoir te cuisiner sur l'étalon qui t'accompagne !* _(Jessica)

_*Surtout que nous sommes déjà en retard sur l'heure prévue*_ (Angela)

Seulement je ne pouvais pas laisser l'ange partir alors au moment où elle commença à rejoindre ses amies, je lui attrapai le poignet et la retournai avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en passant une main dans ses doux cheveux.

-A _très_ bientôt,_ Bella_, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle me regarda, interrogative et pour une fois, je compris une des questions qu'elle me posait sans oser le demander à voix haute :

-Je m'appelle Edward, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Elle me caressa délicatement la joue en me souriant et y déposa un dernier baiser brûlant.

-Alors à bientôt, _Edward_, répliqua-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses amies et quitter Port Angeles.

Et je l'avais laissée partir sans chercher à savoir –à travers les pensées de ses amies comme je ne pouvais de toute manière pas lire dans les siennes- où elle vivait.

Au fond de moi, je savais que je lui laissais une chance de m'échapper même si le simple fait qu'elle soit loin de moi m'était insupportable.

J'avais passé les jours suivants à m'installer dans la région.

J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé un petit cottage en forêt que j'avais rénové à vitesse vampirique avant de l'aménager le plus simplement possible.

Cependant, et ce malgré toutes mes occupations, Bella occupait toujours mes pensées.

Continuellement, inlassablement, me rendant de plus en plus fou d'elle.

Je la voulais.

Je voulais posséder l'ange.

Je voulais être le maître de son cœur, de son corps et de son âme.

Je voulais la damner à l'éternité pour ne pas la perdre dans quelques années.

J'étais égoïste et je m'en moquais.

Je la voulais, je l'aurais.

Même si j'étais effrayé à l'idée qu'elle me quitte une fois sa transformation achevée étant donné qu'elle serait un nouveau-né et que cet état lui donnerait beaucoup plus de force et de vitesse que je n'en avais en ce moment même.

Mais je la pourchasserai.

La traquerai.

Ferai tout pour qu'elle ne m'échappe jamais.

Je m'étais dirigé vers la ville la plus proche de mon cottage.

_Forks_, 3121 habitants.

Trop peu pour que nos meurtres –à Bella et moi- ne passent inaperçus mais dont le temps constamment pluvieux nous aiderait à voyager en pleine journée afin de rejoindre des villes plus grandes.

C'était suffisant pour ce soir, vu que je ne tuerais qu'une seule personne.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je fus interpellé par une voix féminine que je reconnaissais !

Il s'agissait de Jessica Stanley, '_l'amie_' de Bella.

Plusieurs choses me traversèrent l'esprit :

Tout d'abord, je fus surpris d'être tombé dans une ville où elle se trouvait, comprenant facilement que l'ange devait y être elle aussi.

Le Destin ou je ne sais quelle autre débilité dans ce genre avait décidé de me donner un petit coup de main dans mes recherches et j'en fus si ravi que je ne pouvais contenir un sourire de mes lèvres.

Puis je me souvins de la présence de l'humaine sans intérêt, humaine qui pensait que mon sourire lui était adressé et que j'avais oublié Bella.

_Comme si c'était possible._

Je décidai qu'avant de la tuer je récupèrerais les informations dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver Bella :

-On s'est croisé à Port Angeles si je me souviens bien. Tu es une amie de Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis Jessica, sa meilleure amie ! affirma-t-elle. _*Ouais, enfin je profite surtout de sa présence afin de me rapprocher de Mike et du mec sexy en face de moi plus qu'autre chose*_

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je faussement surpris. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Dis-moi, je voulais faire une surprise à Bella mais je ne sais pas où elle habite, tu peux me renseigner ?

-Je peux même t'y accompagner si tu veux !

Je voyais la maison de mon ange dans les pensées de l'humaine et où elle se trouvait mais surtout le fait qu'elle ne m'y conduirait pas, voulant m'emmener en forêt pour qu'on fasse « plus amples connaissances ».

En clair, malgré ses pensées lubriques qui me filèrent la nausée, elle me donnait la parfaite occasion de la tuer sans témoin, alors j'acquiesçai sous son regard réjoui, pensant que le tour était joué.

-Je connais un sacré raccourci pour se rendre chez elle plus rapidement, suis-moi !

_Pathétique petite humaine sans cervelle !_

Elle se réjouissait déjà de sa victoire, préparant déjà ce qu'elle allait raconter à son amie Lauren le lendemain, croyant même que j'allais '_larguer la petite Swan'_ pour elle qui voulait se venger de mon ange pour avoir attiré l'attention des lycéens de Forks depuis son arrivée en ville cette année.

J'avais envie de rire mais restais impassible malgré ma posture plutôt détendue que j'arborais pour ne pas effrayer ma proie tout en attendant que l'on soit suffisamment entré dans la forêt pour pouvoir la tuer.

-Alors, commença-t-elle à déblatérer, se retournant vers moi en me lançant un regard qui se voulait langoureux. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Bella n'a rien voulu nous dire !

-Chicago, mais j'ai déménagé depuis peu à Port Angeles où j'ai rencontré la femme de mes rêves ! lançai-je sournoisement, un sourire faussement rêveur aux lèvres afin de lui faire avaler mes mensonges avec facilité.

_*Ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit de Bella ? C'est une fille si banale ! Comment a-t-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'attirer son attention ?*_

-Bella ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, la gorge nouée.

-Bella, acquiesçai-je. J'ai même réussi à persuader mes parents de déménager à Forks pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle.

Je sentais –aux travers de ses pensées- le venin de la jalousie s'insinuer dans ses veines et ça me rendait complètement euphorique. Les humains étaient si prévisibles, si manipulables que ça en devenait vraiment risible.

Ce fut pire quand je la vis s'approcher de moi afin de tenter de me séduire. Je dus éviter de rire à voix haute ou de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de débilités et j'essayai de rester le plus impassible possible mais voir à l'avance ce qu'elle projetait de me faire me rendait la tâche ardue.

Elle marcha vers moi de manière tordue –porter des talons aiguilles alors que le sentier sur lequel nous nous trouvions était boueux et sinueux, ne l'aidait pas à avoir la démarche sensuelle qu'elle désirait- tout en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

-Tu sais que tu as l'air complètement ridicule ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de balancer en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

Elle se figea, tellement abasourdie par mes propos qu'elle ne plus pensait à rien. Je décidai d'en rajouter une couche, après tout, elle avait osé souiller Bella avec ses pensées et je voulais la rabaisser plus bas que terre avant de la tuer.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille aussi pitoyable que toi puisse réussir à me charmer ? Tu es plus vulgaire que toutes les putes qui se dandinent sur la voie publique avec tes vêtements trop courts et ton surplus de maquillage qui ne cache en rien tes horribles imperfections ! Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus rire ? C'est que tu te crois resplendissante en voyant le regard des autres sur toi alors que tu ne comprends pas qu'ils se moquent ouvertement et complètement de ta personne ! A ton avis, pourquoi Mike Newton –entre autres- ne veut pas sortir avec toi mais avec Bella ? Elle, au moins, a assez de dignité pour ne pas essayer de paraître ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots !

J'éclatai de rire tandis que mes mots se répercutaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle pleurait comme la pauvre gamine qu'elle était.

-La vérité fait toujours mal, n'est-ce pas chérie ? chuchotai-je à son oreille après m'être approché d'elle à vitesse vampirique.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, pétrifiée par la peur que je lui inspirai.

Je me délectai de l'adrénaline qui coulait enfin dans ses veines, me rendant assoiffé de son sang.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur, continuai-je en me plaçant derrière elle tout en dégageant ses cheveux de sa jugulaire avant d'y poser mon nez afin de sentir la fragrance de son sang. Car je vais mettre fin à tes misérables souffrances en même temps que ton existence si insignifiante et je peux te promettre que ce ne sera pas sans douleur !

Sans même attendre de suppliques -ou autre répliques inutiles- de sa part, j'attrapais sa tête et la fis pencher durement sur le côté avant de planter mes dents dans sa carotide tout en la maintenant fortement dans l'étau de fer de mes bras.

Son sang n'avait pas de goût particulier. Il était presqu'aussi insipide que le sang animal mais il soulageait ma gorge enflammée presqu'autant que le bruit des os, que je venais de briser par mon étreinte mortelle, réjouissait le monstre en moi.

Elle voulait hurler –ses pensées paniquées et emplies de souffrances m'assaillaient déjà l'esprit- mais ma main se posa sur sa bouche, lui décrochant la mâchoire, tandis que j'accélérais le débit de l'absorption de son sang.

Quand il ne resta plus une goutte d'hémoglobine, je lâchais tout simplement son corps avant de creuser un énorme trou dans la terre, un peu plus loin du sentier où nous étions.

Ce sera sa tombe jusqu'à ce que les insectes aient fini de se rassasier de son corps devenu poussière.

Puis, sans un seul regret mais avec un énorme sourire de satisfaction, je courus vers la maison de mon ange, pressé de revoir son visage.

J'arrivais très rapidement sur les lieux et pus observer ce qu'il s'y passait sans que personne ne discerne ma présence.

Je parvenais même –malgré la distance- à sentir l'incroyable fragrance de mon ange même si je ne parvenais pas à la voir d'où j'étais, et tous mes muscles se détendirent tandis que mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire béat.

J'avais l'impression de recevoir ma dose d'héroïne tellement j'étais bien, relaxé, complètement apaisé rien que par son odeur si envoûtante.

Mes oreilles perçurent du bruit que je devinais comme étant ceux d'éléments de cuisine.

_Ainsi donc Bella s'occupait de sa petite famille en leur préparant de bons petits plats._

Je fus attendri par mes pensées tandis que je me calai confortablement contre un arbre qui se trouvait en face du salon avant de me concentrer sur les bruits qui régnaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

Apparemment, mon ange était seule puisque je n'entendais qu'une seule respiration, un seul cœur battre, mais je n'osai pas m'approcher d'elle, voulant la voir interagir dans son environnement avant de me présenter à elle.

Le vent me faisait face, m'envoyant des effluves de son parfum que je savourai tout en me déplaçant vers un arbre qui se trouvait en face du salon. Je m'y installai confortablement avant de fixer de nouveau mon attention sur la maison des Swan.

Cependant, ma contemplation de mon ange –dos à moi- que je voyais travailler en cuisine grâce au bar américain qui séparait la pièce où elle se trouvait du séjour fut interrompue par un bruit de moto mais surtout par une odeur nauséabonde qui vint tirailler mon odorat, éveillant brutalement mon instinct vampirique.

J'aurais pu me relaxer, oublier cette horrible fragrance si l'adolescent qui la portait ne s'était pas arrêté devant l'allée de la maison de Bella.

J'aurais pu rester simplement à l'affût du moindre mouvement de cet humain et n'intervenir qu'en cas de grande nécessité.

Je le vis entrer chez mon ange sans frapper, en hurlant le prénom de la jeune femme que je désirais pour moi. Elle était effrayée, à en juger par le bruit de vaisselles brisées quand elle entendit sa voix d'homme mais surtout par l'odeur de la peur parcourant soudainement ses veines. Et en entendant le contenu obscène de ses pensées à l'égard de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'élancer vers la maison des Swan afin d'y pénétrer par la deuxième porte d'entrée qui ouvrait sur la cuisine.

Pas que je me sentais menacer par lui mais plutôt parce que je le sentais menacer mon ange et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être un humain ordinaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Jacob ? répliqua mon ange qui s'était fièrement dirigée vers lui malgré la peur qui raidissait tous ses muscles.

-Ben alors, ma Bella ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? minauda-t-il tandis que je me retenais d'intervenir en restant silencieusement dans la cuisine.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, sale cabot ! rugit mon ange. Je ne suis pas _ta_ Bella et tu as intérêt à partir tout de suite avant que je ne me décide à parler de toutes tes menaces à quelqu'un !

-Qui te croira en sachant que ton père est de mon côté ? Tu ne peux rien contre un loup-garou ma Bella ? Si qui que se soit se met en travers de mon chemin, je le tuerais tout simplement.

_Un loup-garou _?

Je ne pouvais le croire et pourtant ça expliquait son horrible odeur sans parler de ce que je voyais dans les pensées du garçon : Ses diverses transformations en loup géant brun-roux, entre autres. Je comprenais aussi qu'il n'était pas vraiment un vrai loup-garou –autrement dit un enfant de la Lune- car il n'avait pas besoin de l'astre lunaire pour muter, qu'il était beaucoup moins dangereux que ces créatures dont j'avais aperçu les caractéristiques dans la tête de plusieurs nomades qui en avaient croisés un.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'Alpha d'une meute de loups-garous se faisant appelée 'les Protecteurs' des humains contre les vampires soit prêt à tuer un pauvre innocent juste pour avoir une fille qui ne lui appartiendra jamais ! railla-t-elle.

Le cabot lui attrapa la nuque de son énorme main avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche d'eux. Je voyais dans ses pensées à quel point il essayait de calmer sa fureur afin de ne pas se transformer en étant aussi proche d'elle mais moi, je ne pouvais plus rester de marbre étant donné qu'il avait osé lever la main sur elle.

-Ton père a donné sa parole : A ma majorité, comme je suis le gentil et adorable fils de son meilleur ami, tu m'épouseras. De gré ou de force !

-Lâche-la, dis-je durement en apparaissant dans l'entrée où ils se trouvaient toujours.

Le fameux Jacob lâcha sa prise par surprise et Bella tomba par terre en toussant, reprenant doucement mais sûrement sa respiration.

Cependant, la voir en position de faiblesse, si proche de ce chien galeux redoubla ma fureur que je tentais tant bien que mal de contenir pour ne pas exploser.

-Qui tu es toi ? D'où tu sors ? Et de quoi tu te mêles d'abord ?

-Je ne vais te dire qu'une seule chose, répliquai-je, menaçant : Sors de cette maison et ne t'approche plus jamais de Bella ou tu es un homme mort, est-ce clair ?

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur, sangsue ? rit-il malgré les tremblements qui ressurgissaient sur son corps. Elle est à moi !

-Bella, appelai-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur le loup-garou, éloigne-toi de lui avant qu'il ne se transforme.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à lui donner ! grogna l'adolescent. Elle m'appartient !

Je l'avais vu dans ses pensées avant qu'on ne puisse le voir en vrai alors je m'élançai vers mon ange afin de la tirer loin du jeune indien qui se transforma en à peine quelques secondes avant de sauter sur moi avec l'intention de me tuer.

-Ne reste pas là, Bella, criai-je tout en contrecarrant facilement les attaques du loup en les voyant à l'avance dans ses pensées.

Je savais que je pouvais tuer l'adolescent assez rapidement car malgré son arrogance grâce à ses aptitudes hors du commun, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans l'art des combats face à un vampire contrairement à moi et mon siècle d'existence bien rempli mais j'avais peur pour Bella qui était encore dans les parages.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'enfuit loin du champ de ruines qu'était devenu l'intérieur de la maison de son père mais elle restait non loin de moi, comme si elle savait que je ne laisserais personne la blesser, qu'elle était en sécurité auprès de moi malgré ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Alors, pour éviter un quelconque drame dont elle serait la victime, je fis en sorte d'abréger le plus rapidement le combat en attrapant la mâchoire du loup avant d'en enfoncer la partie supérieure à l'intérieur de son crâne, ce qui le tua sur le coup, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je lâchais le cadavre qui redevint humain en touchant le sol avant qu'il ne le souille de sang tout en essayant de réfréner ma part vampirique qui avait pris le dessus durant la petite bataille afin de ne pas attaquer Bella dont je sentais toujours la présence dans mon dos.

-Edward ? souffla-t-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle et fus surpris de ne voir dans son regard que de l'inquiétude à mon égard au lieu de la peur ou du dégoût que je pensais y trouver. Elle semblait m'examiner sous toutes les coutures comme pour être sûre que je ne sois pas blessé ou autres étant donné qu'elle n'avait pu suivre nos coups et leurs conséquences à cause de notre rapidité hors du commun.

Puis, sans même que je ne le vois venir –ou plutôt parce que je ne la croyais pas capable d'un tel acte après tout ce qu'elle avait vu du vampire que j'étais- elle courut vers moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes.

Elle m'embrassait avec fougue -que je lui rendis, trop heureux de l'avoir contre moi- tout en me serrant contre elle de toute sa force humaine avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Hey, soufflai-je doucement à son oreille. Calme-toi, Bella, tout va bien. Il ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi.

-J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, balbutia-t-elle entre ses pleurs. Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître. Jamais.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir –jusqu'à affronter la mort elle-même plusieurs fois- de par ma simple présence, elle ne me fuyait pas. Pire, elle tenait suffisamment à moi pour être touchée à ce point-là par ma possible disparition et cette constatation m'ébranla plus que je ne le pensais.

_L'ange voulait prendre le vampire sous son aile afin de lui éviter une mort quelconque_.

Comment pouvais-je avoir à mes côtés une telle créature après avoir donné la mort à tant de personnes ?

Pouvais-je pousser mon égoïsme à son summum et damner l'âme de cet incroyable ange en la transformant en vampire ?

Méritait-elle ce terrible sort que parfois moi-même regrettais ?

Je n'avais aucune réponse à toutes ces questions et étrangement, pour le moment, je ne voulais pas y répondre, voulant juste profiter de l'étreinte que me donnait Bella.

De simples gestes de sa part faisaient resurgir de moi de vieux instincts humains que je croyais morts et j'en savourais toutes les facettes sans jamais m'en lasser.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Malgré mon ouïe vampirique, je crus avoir mal entendu ses propos alors je levais ma tête de ses cheveux dont j'en humais la douce odeur afin de croiser ses yeux marron chocolat si expressifs qui me semblaient bien déterminés malgré la tristesse sous-jacente.

-S'il te plait, continua-t-elle en serrant de ses petits poings les pans de ma chemise comme si elle avait peur que je ne parte sans elle tout en me fixant intensément.

Je savais que cette humaine dont je ne pouvais lire les pensées était spéciale, que je la désirais plus que tout. Je l'avais sauvée de ses semblables, de ce loup-garou gisant au sol non loin de nous mais surtout de moi-même.

Elle était un ange que je voulais posséder de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables en sachant que jamais ce ne serait le cas, du moins, pas totalement, ne connaissant pas ses pensées à mon égard.

Et pourtant, grâce à une simple demande de sa part, je sus que je lui appartenais tout autant qu'elle m'appartenait, que rien ne pourrait me faire refuser ce qu'elle me demandait même si pour ça elle devait rejoindre mon monde.

Elle avait fait son propre choix et j'étais trop égoïste pour ne pas l'accepter.

.

.

.

**J'espère que mon petit OS sans prétention vous aura plu !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt,**

**Katty**

.


End file.
